


Bad Case

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Vocab Practice [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: Series of Short Fics to practice vocabulary for an exam.This work's words: Male chauvinist + Leave someone in the lurch + Delve into.





	Bad Case

It was a bad case.

Since the very first day, Sherlock **delved into** the case with as much intensity as he did with all of his cases; all of it, every last ounce.

It wasn't long though, until all that initial interest faded out, after finding that the supposed witness (who'd claimed to have seen the attack to the, now dead, woman happen and apparently decided she'd be fine, and it would be ok to **leave her in the lurch** , you know, while she was being killed,) was a **male chauvinist** _and_ the actual killer.

It was, in the end, a rather disappointing case; even the usually adrenaline pumping chase through London was cut short when the idiot tripped on his own feet.

The criminal classes of this city really needed to step up their games. No more Moriartys please, though.

**Author's Note:**

> male chauvinist: man who believes he's superior to a woman  
> leave someone in the lurch: to leave someone in a difficult situation instead of helping them  
> delve into: to examine something carefully to discover more information about it


End file.
